An Upside Down Ficcie
by summersnowflakes
Summary: Guyz... I'm really not good in summaries... i really suck!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Shin Seiki Evangelion is not mine. Sigh. Please just remember it 'coz I hate saying this. If it's mine. Then it'll be still going on until now….. I also do not own any of it's character, but I wish that they could be mine… I'll be happy if you give one of them to me… Just Shin-chan… please… I only desire something for myself once in a year… please…please…please… or------ I'll stop writing! ahemmm! I think your over-acting! As if they care if you do… your just a beginner… oh! You have a point… Must be going nuts! Talking to myself!

**A/N: **wow! This is my third ficciee in the Evangelion section…nn yah know guyz… I'm kinda inspired…hehe! even if I don't think that I have the guts to be a writer… huhuhu! by the way… about my other ficciee (Finding Chindi) don't worry one or two more Chappiees to go and it'll be finish!nn Guyz expect this ficciee to be very OOC 'coz it's on purpose…I really like ficciee with OOC characters… it's a different story, specially 'coz it has nothing to do/not connected/not related with the main story or any episodes of NGE/SSE… I'll just hope that you'll like it… yah know… just review---why? 'coz if you like a ficciee, you reviewed. Do it 'coz if you review my ficcie your nice…nn and I like nice people 'coz if your nice----your good!nn hehe... I'm such a babbler!

"An Upside Down Ficciee" 

_by: summersnowflakes & winterbutterfly_

Chapter one: 

_**Happiness:** _hmmm… I think I can count all of the happy memories that I experienced throughout my life. Funny but it's true. I'm maybe just an ordinary girl but I only experienced few pleasurable moments. Being happy is what I always want to be but whenever I smile I just thought that I can't really hide that lonely girl that is hiding behind those smiles. A lonely girl that is a jolly one. Every single person that I deal with, they always saying that I'm the most jolly and enthusiastic person that they ever saw.

**_Loneliness:_** this is the one that I can't really avoid, being lonely even if I smile all the time. It's just the only thing that I can think of to forget all the stuffs that I don't like to remember. I know I'm running away from it. I'm used from being a lonely girl even now that I'm 19 years old. I only graduated last month. I know that my mother and grandma will be very proud of me. I just wish that my father… duh! How could I ever wish that my father would be proud of me. He's nothing but a stupid father for me! Running away from his responsibilities!….—as if I'm not running away as well.

**_Contentment:_** everything in my life sets on that word, for I know that's what I am. Contented. I'm really contented living all by myself. Facing this world all alone. Love? I fell in love once but he hurt and broke my heart. I think I'm not yet ready to open my door for a new one. Well, I often dream of a more successful life. Actually a want to be a successful composer and popular singer… but look at me now, working as a waitress on a Fancy Restaurant. At least the money that I earn is just enough for me to pay the apartment, where I currently live.

Again it's another typical day for me to start. Going to a certain Fancy Restaurant to serve different kinds of people. I think it's just the right job for me 'coz I'm a jolly person. That's why many people were coming back specially when I'm the one who serve them. I'm living at an apartment here in Kyoto. I'm just a 19 years old lady that is living all by herself for a month now. Well, I'm kinda used to this. Most of all I'm with my big companion here. He's the only one that I can talk to. He is the one who's listening to me every time that I'm complaining. Actually he is recording it, hehe. He's with me when I'm happy, lonely, scared and when I feel that I'm facing this world all alone. He is 'Tedskiee'. Yeah! He's a bear, specifically a teddy bear recorder.

'Tedskiee' is my birthday present that is given by my mother when I was 3 years old. About my parents, my mother died from a serious disease. My father? Well, he left us, me and my mother when I was only months old. My mother didn't had the chance to explain everything to me about my father. The truth is I don't know his name or even his face of course.

All I know is that I have to be strong and tough enough. Sometimes we all need to take the blows, wounds and bruises to stay on top because that's life and it's a dirty game. First, you have to experience loneliness for you to achieve happiness.

Well, after my mother died, my grandma (her mother) is the one who took care of me. She is very kind and gentle. I love 'granniee' very much. I usually call her by that pet-name. Actually she is the one who told me to be strong. She said that I don't have to cry specially if I'm only physically hurt. The time came that she is slowly being weak, maybe 'coz she's too old. Three of us only live on that Glass House. Yes… it's a glass house. Me, granniee and the maid, Miaka. So my grannine decided to give me to my Aunt Suzuka. I don't know why but Miaka said that my granniee can't take it anymore and with Aunt Suzuka I'll have a good life 'coz her husband was granniee's son. And granniee told me that my Uncle was really kind.

But I didn't had a good life when I'm with my Aunt. She didn't treat me like her real daughter. She said that because she's the one who's giving me food I have to pay for that, so she told me that I have to work as a maid. Being a fool, I agreed. Good thing 'coz I know how to cook, clean the house and all of that stuff that the maid usually does. Well, there are two maids in her house, me and the one is Misaki. Misaki was very kind. She is 4 years older that me. I'm 10 years old when my granniee decided to give me to my precious Aunt! I'm working and studying at the same time. I didn't say anything to my granniee 'coz I don't want her to worry.

There is a time when I have to study first before doing my chores 'coz the next day is our quarter examinations. Yah know I want to be the 1st honor 'coz I want my granniee to be proud of me. Well, when I said if I can do that first she said that I don't need to do that and that chores in the house are supposed to be the one that I should deal with. But… I kinda disobeyed her, so when she saw that Misaki was doing all the routine task, she rushes forward to my room ahemm! At the 'attic' then she get my reviewers away from me then she tore all of it. After doing that to my reviewer she turned her attention to me. She started slapping me several times at the face. How dare she! Being the good girl that I am, I didn't fight back! But-----I didn't also cry. Yah know… I know that she is only insecure 'coz I'm smarter that her daughter Yuki.

The next day came, it's our examination at school. Well, lucky me 'coz even if my Aunt or should I say boss tore all of my reviewers I can still answer all of the questions. A week later, I'm the highest ranking at our class again! Everyone congratulated me except for Yuki of course. Yah know, she's just jealous 'coz I get all the attention specially from her crush, Taka. Most of all, she's only second when it comes to this kinds of stuff. So… when I came closer to her, I extended my right arm forward which means that I would like to congratulate her as well but I know that she'll do it, she run away out of the classroom with tears in her eyes. Even if I'm not in home yet, I already know what will happen later when I arrive.

I'm kinda excited to tell the good news to Misaki. So when I arrive I decided to take the path at the back instead at the front door that leads to the living room. I'm not in the good mood to deal with Yuki and my stu--- I mean precious Aun--- Sigh. Boss. The back door leads the way to the kitchen where Misaki is. When I opened the door, Oh God! Did yah know who welcome me? My precious Aunt! Haha… and with a slap that almost gives me my first kiss, the ground. I can't believe it! I'm the top ranking student in class and this is still what I receive! Un fair! Maybe it's a gift! A precious gift from my precious

boss! Being again the stupid girl, I apologized! Gggrrrr! Lucky her 'coz I can still control my temper.

When I was going to my room, I passed on her but the torture is not yet done. She pulled my hair towards her then she said something, like next time I have to be second only in school that I have to give the top to her lovely daughter! What a selfish woman! She also told me that from now on I have to eat once everyday. Well, good thing 'coz I'm on a diet. Then she let go of my hair by pushing my head forward. Again it's the chance for me to have my first kiss, the floor. I wish that she just bumped my head into something so that I can forget all of this unpleasant things that are happening to me. But I know that I can still continue my almost ridiculous life and go on.

After nodding my head while my back is facing her I made my way to the stairs but before that I saw Misaki softly saying 'don't mind her' I just smiled, she smiled back and I continue my way to my little room. There I recorded everything to my only best friend, Tedskiee. hehe… I recorded all of it with a happy tone on my voice. Even how terrible it is I always make sure that even a single tear will not escape my eyes. I'm happy 'coz my granniee taught me how to be strong and brave but at the same time to be a jolly and cheerful one. But---- even how cheerful I am I know when I can't take it anymore. Those tortures were only physical pains that I know I don't have to surrender. Fight when fight. As long as I can, I will! Then the moment came…

It's the day of my birthday, Dec. 3, 1997 um… guyz same date but not the year… hehe… when the most traumatic day of my life happened… tomorrow I'll be 11 years old. It's the worst thing that I ever received on my birthday as a present. It's a letter from Miaka. My… granniee died… now I know the reason why she didn't answered back on my letter. I only wish for once in a year, only in my birthday and that is to be with my granniee. I'm so disappointed, really.. but I can't blame anyone even God 'coz I know that it's my granniee's time. I just wanted to be with her… even for a single hour, minute? Or even a second. I almost break down but--- again I didn't cry. I celebrated it with my Tedskiee and Misaki. I really tried to be happy that day but---- I really can't…

1 week later, it is now my granniee's burial. I borrowed a simple black

dress from my classmate. Well, I don't have any black dress. So I hurriedly dressed then I went down. I went to the living room. There I saw Aunt precious and my caring cousin. I don't know but they seems to be happy. I asked them if we will be now going? They just… ahemm! Laugh! The caring one said, 'what's that? Why are you dressed in black?' Then the precious continued, 'yeah! It's my daughter's birthday. Faster! Change your clothes 'coz you have to cook and to prepare the food and later on her friends and classmate will come.' Oops! I forgot it's caring's birthday and I think they didn't know my granniee died. Well, I don't care!

The truth is from the first place my granniee didn't want the attitude of precious 'coz her son was my Uncle. My granniee didn't know that my Uncle died almost many years ago 'coz precious didn't told her about that. Yah know, she' that kind! She didn't like granniee as well. Now she's telling me that I have to do the cooking for her caring daughter's birthday! Hey! Are she crazy! I told her that it's my granniee's burial, you know what she said? 'Good!' slap I slapped her for the first time. Being the good-natured she slap me back while pulling me to the kitchen.

There she told me to cook some food. Misaki's not there 'coz she's on a vacation. She keeps on pulling me by hair on the front of the stove. She said, 'Now! Cook!' again for the first time I said 'no', for the first time I disobeyed her. It's too much! She suddenly ordered caring to get the scissors. Caring handed her the scissors then she began to cut my long hair. I didn't care. She's keep on saying, 'Cook! Or I'll do much worse!' and I keep on saying 'no' as well. Now, she's beginning to cut my dress. 'If you'll not cook I'll sent you with your stupid granniee now!' she said my granniee is 'stupid'! now I really can't take it anymore… I saw a knife near the stove and I quickly grabbed it then I moved backward before pointing the knife to her. Then I saw caring that is really trembling now. I cannot come close to precious 'coz she had a scissor with her so I quickly grabbed caring's hand then I moved her in my front while pointing the knife on her neck. 'If you'll not let me go, I'll kill caring! I mean… Yuki! I don't want to come back here anymore…'

After that I ordered precious to get my 'Tedskiee' while I'm still holding caring with a knife that is pointed on her neck. After that I released caring then I run away with Tedskiee on my arms. I proceeded to the cemetery that Miaka said in the letter. I came closer to the grave where my sweet granniee is. That's the time when I tear escaped my eyes… followed by another one. Soon many tears were flowing freely on my face. My granniee is the only person that has been so closed to me. I wiped my tears then I promised my granniee that I'll be a strong girl. I maybe will face this world alone again but I know there's someone's watching over me. My granniee said that when my mother died she is watching me down here from up there, in the heaven. And now------- two of them were watching me now. So I dedicated this song that I composed for both of them.

A/N: I do not own the song 'Someone's Watching Over Me' by: Hilary Duff.

Found my self today **Oh I found myself and run away** Something pulled me back The voice of reason I forgot I had **All I know is just you're not here to stay** What you always used to say But it's written in the sky, tonight 

**So I won't give up** **No I won't break down** **Sooner than it seems life turns around** **So I will be strong** **Even if it all goes wrong** **When I'm standing in the dark** **I'll still believe** **Someone's watching over me**

**Seen that ray of light** **And it's shining on my destiny** **Shining all the time and I won't be afraid** **To follow everywhere it's taking me** **All I know is yesterday is gone** **All right now I belong**

**Took this time to my dreams**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

So I will be strong **Even if it all goes wrong** **When I'm standing in the dark** **I'll still believe** **Someone's watching over me** **It doesn't matter what people say** **And it doesn't matter how long it takes**

**Believe in yourself and you'll fly high**

**And it only matters how true you are**

**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**So I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes wrong** **When I'm standing in the dark** **I'll still believe** **Someone's watching over me** **So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

So I will be strong **Even if it all goes wrong** **When I'm standing in the dark** **I'll still believe** **Someone's watching over me**

I still continue my life living in the streets of Kyoto. With only Tedskiee by my side. I don't know but there are people who's dropping money in front of me. I'm pathetic, I look like a beggar. So I decided to buy a pen and some papers. Tomorrow is Christmas. I'm here, all alone spending Christmas eve all by myself for the first time. I'm just there, sitting beside the street while looking at the happy families that were passing by. Somehow I felt jealousy, I really want to cry. But--- even a single tear can't fall. I wanted to scream but--- even a single word can't escaped my mouth. My body wants to break down because of the cold but---my heart says that I have to go on, I have to continue my disgusting life. While families were exchanging gifts, saying Merry Christmas to everyone that they love. Finally the tear again escaped my eye when I saw an old lady with a small girl beside her. They look like very happy. It really reminded me of granniee and me last Christmas. But--- look at me, recording everything to my Tedskiee but with a cheerful voice. I also decided to compose a song that I will dedicate to myself.

A/N: I do not also own the song 'Nobody's Home' by: Avril Lavigne

I couldn't tell you 

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her

I just watch her make 

The same mistake again

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home**

**It's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go**

**To dry her eyes, broken inside**

Open your eyes and look outside

Find a reason why

You've been rejected 

And now you can't find 

**What you left behind**

**Be strong, be strong now**

**Too many, too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home**

**It's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go**

**To dry her eyes, broken inside**

**Her dreams she can't find. **

**Her feelings she hides.**  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
**She can't find her place.**  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

**She wants to go home but nobody's home**

**It's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go**

**To dry her eyes, broken inside**

**She's lost inside, lost inside…**

She's lost inside, lost inside… 

I didn't notice that I fell asleep after I wrote that song. Well, after I woke up I notice that I'm lying in a small bed. I moved into a sitting position and then I eyed the whole room. It was only small but you'll notice that it's a room of a girl. Almost all of the things that you can be seen here were colored in pink. Then a girl same as my age I guess,

entered the room with a bowl in her both hands. I look at her bewilderedly then she smiled back at me. Well, she has long brown her with a tan skin. I noticed that my hair is neatly cut but much shorter

and my clothes were new. She came closer to me while saying, 'um… hello! Well, me and my mother saw you sleeping there. We thought you were dead but I noticed that you were still breathing, so we decided to take you home. Your currently here in my room. Do you have any home? Why are you sleeping at the sidewalk? Why are you alone? What's your name?' of course I told her all that happened after it's very kind of her to welcome me here in their little home.

Many years passed and we became very closed. She and her mother treated me like her real sister and daughter. Their kind, good-natured and generous. Finally we graduated. Now we have to take our own paths. We decided to go away from our mother but still have a connection to each other. Now 'Hikari' went to Tokyo. We only separated for one month until now. When, I'm getting ready 'coz I have to go to my work, I suddenly received a letter from her. The letter is given by the owner of the apartment Mrs. Urashima. I hurriedly opened it. Well, she said that she is now one of the managers of an Entertainment Industry, she's holding male and female singers or dancers and she wanted to recommend me to a popular manager. She also said that it's my chance to become a 'popular singer' and a successful composer. She also said that I'm going to composed for a popular male singer. Wow! I liked that!

She gave me a train ticket for one to Tokyo. She said that I have to arrive there tomorrow. Well, it's hard to leave everything here behind but--- I don't want to let go of this big opportunity that's waiting for me. It's my chance! Hahahaha! So tomorrow, slowly my dreams

are coming true…

The next day came and later on I'll begin my little journey to Tokyo. I said farewells and goodbyes to all of my friends and all of the people that have been close to me in a month. Some of them were crying with tears of joy. They said that good luck and to take care of myself. I'm at the train station now. Finally the train that leads to Tokyo arrive. I can't wait to see Hikari again. By the way, I still didn't introduced myself. Well, I a teenage girl that loves trying adventures… hehe. Now I have a long fiery hair that reaches my waist. Lucky me 'coz my hair did grew fast. I have a pale skin but not that pale 'coz I'll look like a dead. I'm kinda tall. I have an azure colored eyes. I don't know but people were saying that I really don't look like much of a Japanese but they say that I'm beautiful. Hehe… I think so. By the way I'm 'Asuka Langley Soryu'. I'm here at a train with Tedskiee in my arms. Actually many people were looking at me. Maybe their questioning themselves that me, a lady is holding a big teddy bear like I'm holding a child, is a crazy one. I don't care. Think what they want to think but me, I'm happy that I have a companion who never left me. Of course he can't walk! Well, I'll just sleep for a while while I'm waiting for the train to arrive at the station. "sweet dreams Tedskiee, I thinks it's good if you'll also sleep…" as if Tedskiee will answer. Hehe.

** ---END OF CHAPTER ONE--- **

**A/N: **that's it guyz…! Chappiee one's done! it's kinda long, I don't know but it's Ate Kathiee's idea. Actually it's my challenge for her but she decided to get some help from me. I don't know but she said that she wanted for the readers to know Asuka's past in this ficciee. You know she's super OOC here! As in! but I like her that way! She's strong but at the same time she's gentle and very friendly despite of her past… Please R&R… nn hahahahaha!

Ja ne!

_Summersnowflakes & Winterbutterfly_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** me, do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or any of it's characters…

**A/N:** here's chappiee two, Please R&R!nn please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Okiee… just don't mind me!nn here's chappiee two!nn

"An Upside Down Ficciee" 

_by: summersnowflakes & winterbutterfly_

Chapter two: 

Finally I arrived at Tokyo… wow, it's kinda big…. the buildings here were so high! I wonder if Hikari were working inside one of this buildings… well, I gotta go to her place now.

Well, in fairness huh?… Her house in kinda big but the glass house is much bigger that is owned by my…… Sigh. granniee. Well, I went in front of the door then I pressed the buzzer. Then someone opened the door.

"Hikari!"

"Asuka! I'm really glad to see yah! So yah take my offer?"

"Of course!"

"well, meet my husband…"

"YOUR WHAT!" I'm really shocked! I didn't expect Hikari to marry someone that fast! And----- she didn't told me anything about that… is the guy that ugly?…. oh! I'm so bad! Hehe…

"my husband… well, come in…" she guided me to their living room and

there I saw a man sitting in the sofa while watching t.v.

"here he is…" she sat next to him while taking his hand with her. He did stop watching t.v. then he turned his attention to me. I can't believe who he is!

"meet my husband Asuka, Touji Suzuhara" Touji! He is our classmate since 1st year high school. I didn't know that…. That….

"Hi Asuka! Nice to see the most popular and smartest student during highschool…" he greeted.

"um… since when?" what an answer. I really can't believe it!

"What?… I said since high school…" he answered.

"no! no! I said since when? Your marriage…?"

"oh… it's only last 2 weeks! You didn't came! I'm disappointed!" hikari answered for him. Me? I didn't came.

"but--- I didn't received any letter! I'm not guilty Hikari!" well I am really not guilty.

"hehe… of course 'coz I did not sent any letters… well, that marriage is for next week… we're only kidding… hehe…" I can't believe I fell for that joke… but wait!------

"If you two were not married yet, then why are you living under the same roof?…" I asked bewilderedly. I hope they didn't… oh my!

"Don't tell me Hikari… you two!" I asked with wide eyes. Hikari suddenly replied.

"Of course not! Asuka! so what… after all I'm his fiancé, what's wrong if we're living at the same house." Then Touji continued to speak while I'm listening and somehow have calmed down a bit.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything naughty towards your sister--------yet…" he said grinning. With that Hikari stood up.

"Well, take a sit first Asuka, I'll just prepare our lunch." She headed straight to the kitchen. Touji turned back his attention to the t.v. while I'm sitting on the other couch but much smaller with Tedskiee on my arms.

"Hey Asuka!" he snapped but his eyes still focusing on the one his watching.

"Don't have any boyfriend or something? Yah know… after him…" he asked with a playful tone.

"No… not yet… I have to find a nice job first…" I replied. Well, that's true. I think I'm not ready to open my doors for someone. I know I'm already 19 but… I think first things first… fulfill my dreams.

"Still childish huh?… I didn't know you like teddy bears that much. It's kinda big…" he teased me and he changed the subject.

"um… yeah. Actually it's a diary and he's my ever loyal companion." I said while softly stroking tedskiee's fur.

"really? We didn't have the chance to get to know each other that much 'coz… oh! It's nothing… forget about it…" he said before Hikari spoke from the kitchen.

"Um… Touji-kun… Asuka… lunch is ready!" Touji turned-off the t.v. then I got up before I put Tedskiee where I sat. There I saw Touji waiting for me. When he saw that I'm ready he started to walk towards the kitchen with me following him.

When we arrived at the kitchen, I saw Hikari putting plates in the table. Touji began to sat in one of the chairs so I sat as well. Actually their kitchen is not that big but not that small. Their table is not that

big too. 6 people can eat on it. Finally Hikari sat beside Touji and across me. The foods that she prepared are all Japanese foods of course but I wish that I can eat Western ones in a while. Well, she prepared miso soup, curry, rice of course, sashimi, sushi, tofu and pork, and norimaki. Okay, I think the food was kinda plenty. Yah know I don't eat that much.

"Itadakimasu…" we said in unison. Then we began eating. There was silence when Touji began to speak.

"Your really a good cook Hikari-chan." He said that made Hikari to slight blush. Then Hikari replied.

"Thanks Touji-kun but Asuka can cook better than me 'coz she's the one who taught me how to cook."

"I'll take that as a compliment Hikari…" Hikari continued to speak.

"um… Asuka, later you'll meet your manager."

"already? Isn't that too fast or something?… no auditions?"

"Of course not! After all, we three are going to work together! Isn't that great… actually Touji is a member of a band. He's the guitarist."

"oh really?… I'm happy for the two of you 'coz you have a good life… blah… blah… blah…" then after we finished eating Hikari washed the dishes while Touji showed me my room. But it's only for a while until I found a new apartment.

The room was not that big. It is composed of a bed enough for only a single person, a small table beside it then a wardrobe. I began to put Tedskiee on my new bed then my clothes on the wardrobe and some of my stuffs at the small table like my cell phone, a small mirror, alarm clock etc…etc…etc… after that I sat on my bed with tedskiee on my lap while I'm recording everything that happened that morning. It is when Hikari shouted that I have to get ready and after an hour we'll be going.

A hour has passed. We finally arrived at a large building by Hikari and Touji's car. Hikari and me got out of the car and proceeded for the entrance while Touji parked the car in the parking lot of course… it is really beautiful inside. Many people or maybe their employees were greeting Hikari and me as well. Hikari just smiles so I smile as well. We headed for the elevator. It opened and we both step in. Only the two of us were there. The elevator closed. Finally we reached the….. ahemmm… 17th floor! Yah know it's not that high… sigh the building has 20 floors… okay it's high…

Were out of the elevator then Hikari and me proceeded towards the end of the large hall/corridor. Hikari finally stopped at a large door with me beside her. She opened it then we enter the room. There I saw a long table or I should say a long wooden table with 22 chairs on it. Then a large white board. Actually this room looks more of a meeting room. There's no one with us inside. Just the two of us. There is silence when Hikari spoke.

"Oooppss… wrong room!" I almost fainted! How can she possibly forgot her room! Oh God!

"Hikari… are you… um okay?" I asked.

"um… yes! Yah know… hehe… how can I forgotten my room… well, let's get going, your manager is waiting for you…" then we got out of the room then headed for the next door. Now I know why Hikari was confused. The next room is very similar from the other. We both entered the room. I closed the door. Inside of these rooms have two not that big table with a chair each. Computers. Cabinets. In the tables, lots of papers, folders, etc..etc..etc.. the room was air-conditioned so it's kinda cold inside. Yah know I'm wearing an off-shoulder pink blouse with buttons. Then a navy blue jeans.

On one of the chairs, a woman between 33-35 years was sitting while typing something on the computer. That is when Hikari interrupted her.

"Meet your manager Asuka, she's Miss Misato Katsuragi" then Hikari introduced me to my new manager. She looks very kind to me. She's kinda beautiful. Hehe… yeah.. Yeah.. she's beautiful.

"um… Asuka Langley Soryu right? Your name sounds different from the others. Yah know your beautiful, sexy and I think your voice is good as well and you can also compose a song… what a talented lady…" she said while standing from her seat while eyeing me up and down. Well, I like what she said and I think I'll take that as a compliment.

"You'll start singing tomorrow and you'll composed some songs for a male singer as well." Wow… that's it! just eyeing me up and down and I'm already qualified! she began to get her cell then she dialed then she spoke.

"Shinji come here… you have to meet someone…" then she put back her cell on her pocket and then she returned her attention to me.

"Your going to meet someone Asuka. We'll just wait for him for a while…" she said before sitting on her chair then she began to type again.

"Well, we can sit for a while."

"But… where are you going to sit? There is only one chair." I asked.

"I'm okay. I'll just call Touji for a while…" I sat on her chair while she move aside then she began to phone Touji. I stood up then headed for the big window. There I can see many things, the tall buildings, cars, people. I turned my attention to Misato, my manager. If I'm not mistaken, I think she is reading something from her computer. I move slightly on the left so that I can see what she's reading or something. I'm just curious.

There I saw a photo of a girl with I think her profile on the right side of her photo. She has blue hair reaching her shoulders. Pale skin but much paler than mine. Red eyes! Weirdo… before I can read her name, Misato exited the file and began to open another. She suddenly looked back and I suddenly turned around hoping she didn't notice.

"um… Asuka, were you looking at me or should I say my computer?" uh-oh! She saw me… Asuka! Think fast!

"um… er… yah know…" I turned around again, now facing her while searching for the right words to escape inside my mouth. When I'm gonna say something, the door suddenly opened signaling that someone entered the room. Sigh saved by someone!

Misato then turned her attention to the guy whose standing in front of her table. He's taller than me. Wearing a big black t-shirt and black jeans. He has short brown hair. Deep blue eyes. Tan skin. And right now he's smirking… he suddenly spoke.

"Is she the one Misato?" he said while eyeing me up and down with his right hand on his chin and left hand on his pocket.

"yes she is…" again Misato looked back at me.

"Um… Asuka, he is Shinji Ikari." She again looked at Shinji.

"I think it's better if you two will talk, yah know… get to know each other… I have something to do." Misato said before she snapped her attention to her computer.

Shinji Ikari slowly approaches me with a smirk forming his lips where I am currently standing. He stopped right in front of me while looking at my chest, I guess so… WHAT! My 'CHEST'! but before I could over react or something… he spoke.

"Don't you think that your too 'sexy' and 'stunning' when that one is unbuttoned." He said while pointing his forefinger on my chest.

I looked down to see that the top of my blouse was really unbuttoned! How come I didn't notice! It leaves little to the imagination. Now I know why Misato said that I'm sexy! Well, I spun around to hide my blush then I began to buttoned my blouse. It's really embarrassing! What would he think of me… before I can think of more, I heard Hikari spoke.

"um… Asuka, I'll just leave you for a while okay?… I have someone to deal with… and Shinji, be good to her okay?" then she walked out of the room.

"Yes Miss Horaki…" he replied then he looked back at me with a smile on his face.

"Why were you smiling?…" I said bluntly. Well, he keeps on smiling.

"Nothing… yah know your much cuter when you blushed…" he replied with a playful tone.

I don't know if I'll take that as a compliment… before I can say something he continue to speak.

"um… I don't think that this is a good place for us to chit-chat… yah wanna go to a restaurant?…" he asked me. I could only nod my head. Then he said goodbye to Misato, me as well and we exited the room.

We went to a fancy Japanese restaurant not far from the building. He asked me if I want something to eat. I said that a tea would be great. He ordered two teas for the two of us. When it arrived, that is time that he spoke.

"well, what's your full name? Yah know you don't look like more of a Japanese but of a foreigner? And how old are you? Are you related to Miss Horaki? Are you her friend? Um… best friend? Sister? Mother? Grandma? Daughter? What about Miss Misato? Yah know Miss Misato is my manager. She's kind and thoughtful… she's taking care of me a lot… she's one of the serious people that I've ever know. She already had a husband. Why did you decided to be a singer and a composer? Um… I think it's really hard to be a composer. By the way do yah have any husband or boyfriend, suitors, admirers? blah..blah…blah…" he keeps on babbling and babbling. I don't know if I'm going to admire him on how he speaks non-stoppable, is he even breathing at all. Or I'll be disappointed 'coz I didn't have the chance to speak. Or I'll just faint on the floor? How can I faint like that? I'm seating. Or I'll just walk out? Nah… I'll look like an idiot if I'll do that with no enough purpose at all.

"umm… Asuka? Asuka? Are you listening?" he asked me. I suddenly stopped thinking and I snapped my attention back to him.

"What was that? Can you repeat it?" uh-oh… I don't think it's a good idea.

"you sure?" he said.

"oh! No… it's okay? Well, my full name? I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. I'm 19 years old. No parents at all. I'm kinda independent. I can live on my own. Well, I'm kinda responsible, kind and jolly." Payback time…

"well, I decided to be a composer 'coz that's what I like to be since I was a child. I like writing songs specially when I feel very lonely, depressed or something. Boyfriend? Well, I don't have any and I'm not interested… maybe someday but for now… nah… Hikari… she's my sister…How about you can you say something about yourself? Do yah have any parents left to take care of you? Any sisters? Brothers? What about your career? Are you happy? Any wife, girlfriend or something? Blah… blah… blah…" I suddenly closed my eyes while

saying different kinds of stuff… with my left cheek leaning in my left hand and my left elbow is on the table, my right arm is resting on the table as well. That's why I don't know if he's listening at all or he walked away 'coz I can't hear anything except for my voice of course.

When I decided to open my eyes, I was shocked to see his face only inches away from mine. I suddenly backed away slightly which he also did. Then he said something.

"yah know your 'beautiful'…" he blurted. Okay! That was one answer that I didn't expect. He didn't even answer one of my questions!

"and… kinda hot…" he continued while looking at my chest again! Again I looked down to see my blouse unbuttoned again. Again I was really shocked to see his hands moving towards my chest… oh no! what is he going to do… hey! Do something Asuka! Don't just stare at him! Slap him or something! But… I didn't do anything. I was like a statue, just sitting there letting him to 'do' something 'nasty' . What surprised me the most is he didn't do anything perverted. He just buttoned it, then he spoke.

"I don't know if your seducing me or something Miss Soryu… you don't have to unbuttoned your blouse when I'm not looking…" he said while smirking! How could he!

"Of course not! Are you crazy!" I shouted after I stood up. I didn't notice that we're not the only people who's in there.

"I'm just joking! Don't shout… everybody is looking over here… don't embarrass me! Now calm down and take your sit." He whispered enough for me to hear. I did what he said.

"oh… a joke! It's not funny at all!" I said before folding my arms in my chest, then I looked away.

"oh… sorry… I didn't mean to…" once again he's looking at my chest.

"what! You little pervert! Can you stop looking at my chest!" I didn't notice that my blouse is unbuttoned again! Grrr…!

"stupid blouse!" I muttered which made him giggle. I looked at him bewilderedly. He flushed a little. Weirdo… then we continue to talk different kinds of stuff…

Finally we returned in the building and proceeded to the room where Misato is. There we saw Misato still typing something on her computer. Wonder what it is. Hikari is still not yet there. Shinji and I just stood there side by side looking at Misato.

"So… you two talk that much. Your gone for three hours." She said never leaving her eyes off the computer.

"Well, sorta… Asuka was 'fun-to-be-with'" he teased while taking a quick glanced at me then looking back at Misato.

"Oh really… great! Um… Asuka and you Shinji can go home after signing some papers. By the way Asuka, where are you currently staying?"

"At Hikari ma'am. I'll stay with Hikari and Touji until I can find a good apartment. I can't stay with them much longer specially 'coz they're getting married…"

"Yeah… Hikari said something about that…" then Misato stood up. Shut her computer then she looked at both of us.

"Let's go now so you can go home and have some rest.. specially you Asuka. You'll start singing in a Fancy restaurant tomorrow to build up your confidence." With that she headed to the door with Shinji and me following her at the back.

After signing some papers and stuffs. We said goodbyes to each other. Well, Misato stayed at the building, Shinji… sigh of course went home and Hikari, Touji and me went home as well. I immediately proceeded on my room to record everything that happened this day. After that I was going to change my stupid blouse and jeans when someone knocked on my door.

"um… Asuka, dinner's ready!"

"Yes Hikari… Just for a while…"

"okay! Don't take too much time…" with that I started to change my clothes. After that I went down and made my way to where Hikari and Touji was. There I saw them sitting side by side. They didn't seem to notice my presence 'coz they we're talking about something. I didn't meant to but I heard some of it. Again, because of my curiosity I listened to their conversation.

"So she is coming huh?…"

"Yes she is Touji… I think Shinji would be happy to see her…"

"yeah… of course… I think it's been 2 years or more…"

"That's quite long… he is her childhood friend? Am I right?"

"Yes Hikari… they are really close to each other. Actually they treat one another as brother and sister…"

Huh? What or should I say 'who' are they talking about? Shinji's childhood friend? I wonder what's the reason she left him? Hehe.. as if I care! Well, I think it's the time to show myself…

"Hi guyz! Whacha doin?" I asked them as if I didn't heard or know a single thing.

"Oh… it's nothing 'princess'… we're just talking about some kinds of stuff…" Touji said bluntly. I wonder why he used that 'word' again which made Hikari threw a death glare to him.

"Oh… I'm only kidding… of course you're my one and only princess Hikari…" with that he hugged her then followed by a peck on her cheek.

"Ahemm… don't wanna ruined your moment but I think just continue that lovey-dovey stuff later okay?…" with that I sat on a chair across the couple. Then we ate our dinner.

This time I decided to help Hikari in cleaning the dishes. She'll wash it and then I'll dry it.

"Um… Hikari? What we're you two talking about a little while ago…? I'm jus yah know… um… curious… but if you don't want to tell me.. it's okay?" Please tell me… please…please…please… the truth is I don't know what's the real reason I'm asking her this kinds of stuff… maybe just curiosity…

"Asuka… it's okay. I'll tell you… me and Touji were talking about Shinji's childhood friend. Well, she and Shinji separated when they we're 16 or 17 years old. It's kinda hard 'coz they grew together. They were really close. Unfortunately she had to go to Germany, where her father and mother were staying until now. She received a letter that his father is having a serious disease. So she had to go there to visit her father. After that, she didn't returned until now. Shinji didn't heard some news about her and then 2 weeks from now she'll be back." Hikari explained everything to me. I quite understand it. Maybe Shinji is lonely because of that… even if it's not that obvious.

"Well, why did she decided to come back…?"

"I don't know Asuka… I didn't saw her before of course… The others we're talking about her and Shinji. If she'll return 'coz she'll be her fiancé or she'll just continue her career here at Japan."

"what's her career by the way?" okay, as if I want to be her friend.

"Well, she's an actress."

"Oh… I see. An actress…"

"Um… Asuka… you look like your interested huh?…"

"No! I'm just yah know.. like what I've said… curious… By the way Hikari. Don't worry, just some couple of days and I'll find an apartment for me stay."

"Don't worry sis… it's okay. You can stay here as long as you want…"

"No! it's okay… yah know… I'm kinda used to this…" now… I wonder if I can easily find an apartment here. what if I'll just stay on my granniee's house! Yeah! That's great…

"Um… Asuka? Do yah think Touji love me?" okay… what is she talking about…

"Of course Hikari! Do yah think that he'll marry you if he didn't love you at the first place. If your thinking about what happen a little while ago… don't worry, he's just joking. Past is past…" I hope she'll believe me.

"What if, 'it' will come back…?" oh no!

"uh… Hikari… I told you you're the one that he loved now… that little something that he had on me when we were only in high school is just a crush or infatuation… it's not love. And right now, the way that he feels towards you is the one that I can call love. And yah know… love is sweeter the second time around…" I hope that she'll understand. I remember those times when we were in high school. Touji Suzuhara and his best friend Kaoru Nagisa are the first two students that approached us. Yes, many students were making friends as well, but those two were different. They are really kind and even if we only met for the first time. It feels like we four were really that close. I know that from the very start, my sister Hikari had something towards Touji but just don't have the confidence to tell him.

So Hikari decided to take some help from me to court him! I don't know why, their close but she just don't have the guts to ask him out or something. Feeling that my sister really needs help. I decided to help her. Well, because of that, instead that Touji and Hikari would be a couple. Touji developed a crush on me! Uh-oh! But I told him that I don't have a thing on him… I'm bad… I know I have, but I have to deny it because… sigh I love my sister! but I told him that we can still be friends… that's it!

Okay… Now I don't know why Hikari ever brought that thing up… finally Hikari and me finished cleaning the dishes. I turned to exit the kitchen while saying something.

"Don't worry Hikari I'll find a new home or a partment tomorrow…" I said with a little happy tone on my voice so that at least she'll not misinterpret me.

"Asuka------" okay, I cut her.

"it's okay! Really…" I stop on my tracks just near the stares and continue to speak.

"Well… I don't want to be the one responsible if ever… you know, you know that… but do trust Touji. I know he love you… Maybe he once 'loved' me but… it's the past. What's important is the present is 'you'" I turned around to see her smiling at me and ready to cry. I smiled and bow at her.

"Hikari… Domou Arigatou for accepting me even just for 'one day' on this house… I wish you two luck in your up coming wedding… Good night." then I made my way up to my room. I opened it and gently closed the door. I changed into pajamas then I started to laid on my bed while holding Tedskiee on my arms.

"Goodnight Tedskiee…" I whispered before I closed my eyes and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

** ---END OF CHAPTER TWO--- **

**A/N:** so that's it guyz… chapter two is done. I know, I know… this ficciee is really far away from the real Evangelion. So what?… hehe… I just kinda like writing it… everything here is different. Maybe except for Hikari. That's why I called it an upside down ficciee. Hehe… I'm really busy on my studies that's why I cannot update soon in this ficciee and also on the other ficciee of summersnowflakes… 'Finding Chindi' she asked me if I could help her… yah know… assignments here and there! Grr… I hate doing assignments… it'll be more great if our assignments is to make ficciees! see yah soon…nn

Ja ne!

_Summersnowflakes & winterbutterfly_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** me, do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or any of it's characters…

**A/N:** Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz! Hi guyz!

Sowiee… I can't think of anything to say… well… here's chappiee three… I suck when it comes to chappiee's title! That's why every chappiee don't have titles. Again sowiee for that!

In this chappiee I'll used Asuka and Shinji's POV. I know that on the previous two chappiee I only used Asuka's but now I'll use Shinji's also.

"An Upside Down Ficciee" 

_by: summersnowflakes & winterbutterfly_

Chapter three: 

Hikari Horaki is finally awakened… she stretched a little then she turned into a sitting position. She noticed that Touji is still sleeping peacefully beside her. She kissed him softly on the lips. After whispering Good morning she exited the room. She decided to visit Asuka's room to apology for ever bringing that thing last night up. Now, she's standing in the front door of her room. She started to knock three times softly. Then six times. Then eight times hard while calling now her name.

"Asuka! Are you already awake?… Asuka!" receiving no response from her 'sister' she slowly opened the door. The only thing that she saw is letter in her small table. She opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Um… I don't know how to start. Well, first I want to thank you for everything that you've ever done for me. You're such a loving, thoughtful, understanding and sweet sister to me. You always make me feel that I am not alone, even if sometimes I just can't help to feel it._

_Maybe while your reading this letter I'm already making my way to my granniee's house. Do yah remember that. I told yah that I once lived in a glass house owned by my granniee. Well, I'm gonna stay there for a while. Don't worry I'm not alone. Tedskiee is with me! _

_If you think that the reason that I left is because of our conversation last night, it's not the real purpose. If you not brought it up, I'll still leave. Don't worry 'coz Touji really do loves you… your such a wonderful woman. Just remember sis that I'll be always here to help you. Just call my name and I'll be there… hehe. I can sacrifice even everything for you to be happy._

_Well, at least we can still be able to see each other at work. I hope that you'll have a nice and successful life with your new family. By the way thank you again for giving me a chance to be a singer… mwah! Mwah! Mwah! I'll still miss you! Just always take good care of yourself and Touji…_

_Sincerely yours,_

Asuka 

Well, here I am Asuka Langley Soryu walking all alone with a big teddy bear on my arms, I wished that the house is still there. Of course! As if someone would live there… I don't know what have I gotten into myself… well, I can at least stay with those two until I can find a new home but… I just kinda felt that I have to leave. sigh I don't want Hikari to be jealous… but she don't have to be jealous… does she? Duh! Again, all by myself… hehe…

Here I am again. Shinji Ikari all alone in this house. It's so boring here… I wonder why did my grandpop have to let me live here all by myself?… everyday I have to eat outside, like in the restaurants to eat 'coz hell, I don't know how to cook! And… this place is a mess… wonder if I could get a personal maid? And------ okay… wonder who's knocking?

Finally! I'm here! this house is kinda far away from the city… should I knock? I think I should at least knock. What if someone's in there? Where do I have to stay? Okay… here it goes… I started to knock then after several knocks the person on the other side of the door opened it. what the? There I saw standing in front of me, Shinji Ikari? Why is he here…? okay, I think I need some explanations…

"Um… hello Shinji…! what are you doing here!" okay… I think this sounded stupid.

"What? What am I doing here? staring at the wall… I'm bored? Hey! I should be the one to ask you that! Why are you here? how do yah found my house? Are you that confident to court me? We only met yesterday! And-----" okay… here we go again! I have to cut him now…

"Wait Shin…"

"Yah know I don't like girls courting guys'

"Shinj…"

"I know I'm ahemm… 'kinda handsome' and your 'beautiful' but I think it's too fast…"

"it's not li…"

"Do yah think we should still have to know each other more deeply…"

"No! Shin…"

"BLAH! BLAH!"

"Can you ple…"

"BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!"

"Listen! Shinji… you ha…"

"BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME AND STOP BLABBERING! BLAH!BLAH!BLHA!BLHA!BLAH!" he did stop.

"okay… I'm sorry Asuka…" finally. My turn.

"Okay, Mr. Ikari… I'm here 'coz it's my granniee's house…"

"so?" okay! What kind of answer is that!

"What so? So… your trespassing!

Okay… now what is she saying?

"Okay. Look Asuka… why do I have to trespass a house if I have to buy it…"

"but it's my.. um… gra--nniee's house…" she kinda looked sad saying

that 'word'…

"Your grannie's house? Well, where's your granniee? So that I can talk to her…" she suddenly pointed her fingers up.

"There… she's there…" is she joking. But she really look sad and serious.

"Are you kidding?… your granniee lives at a tree? Your family are monkeys?… well, you're the most beautiful of all" okay it sounds weird…

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU IDIOT!" whoa! I'm relieved somehow.. hehe. I don't want to work with a 'monkey' hihi! She continued to speak, not pointing her fingers anymore.

"My granniee is dead… okay… she's now on heaven…" now she really looked very depressed.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Well, come in. I think it'll be great if we'll talk inside." She entered 'my' house. I don't know but I think I heard her say 'is this a house'… hmph… I wanna say, what do yah think? A haunted house? I walked to the living room with her following in my back. She sat down on one of the chairs across mine with a 'big-teddy-bear' on her lap. Ahemm… she's holding a teddy bear like a child!

"Asuka… that thing is that yours?"

"Oh! He? Yes he is! He's Tedskiee…" please don't laugh…

"Really… so you love teddy bears huh?…" wow! He didn't laugh at me!

"Not that much… it's just that it's the only present that my mother

gave me…" Sigh why do we have to talk about this… well, it didn't hurt that much though.

"Is your mother… up there now?" payback time. He's pointing his

finger in the ceiling.

"In the ceiling? So your hiding my mother up there huh Shinji! Hahaha…" hehe…

"Ha—Ha… very funny Ms. Soryu… very funny. But—honestly did she?"

"Yeah… since I was 3… she already left me, and about my father… i… don't know a single thing about him. I grew up with my grandmother which I usually calls granniee. How about you? Any secrets to reveal?"

"Nothing… and if there are why should I tell you… beh…" then he sticks he's tongue out. What a guy!

"Wait! Let's go back to our original conversation… by the way what are you doing in 'my' granniee's house?…" I wonder why he's here?

"I'm here 'coz I'm living here yah know and I'm supposed to be the one asking you why and how do you know this place?" okay… he's having short memory lost.

"Didn't I told you that this house is owned by my granniee?" he's so hard to convince!

"Owned by your granniee? But you said that she's now dead… and my grandpop gave me this house…"

"your grandpop?… I don't know who's that grandpop of yours but I'm telling you! You better leave this place now 'coz it's my granniee's house!" okay… I think she began to somewhat lose her temper when she suddenly stood up and she stamped her hand at the table.

"Hey! Here you go again… what if your granniee gave this house to my grandpop?" whoo… she finally sat down.

"But… how could that possibly be?"

"Of course it's possible… maybe your granniee and my grandpop we're once been good friends so when your granniee had a feeling that she'll soon join your mother, she decided to gave this glass house to my grandpop…" the truth is my grandpop didn't said a thing about this house…

"I… don't know… maybe it's true… but I don't care! You have to leave this house immediately! You have no proofs that your grandpop owns this house now!" sigh she's so hard to convinced!

"Look… if you want some papers that proves that this house is now owned by my grandpop… I'll get it and you can even talk to him…"

"Okay! Deal…" Finally she's convinced! But what if grandpop didn't have any?

"But… um… Shinji?" she's in a happy mood now… actually if she didn't stamped her hands at the table and stood up, I wouldn't know that she's kinda mad.

"Yes…" now what?…

"Can I stay here for a while?…" what is she saying!

"Okay… this house has----" okay I agreed and then she cut me.

"3 rooms… and I can use the one can I?"

"Of course! Hey I'll accompany you and your kinda big companion there…" after that I lead the way to the room that she will currently stay. I opened the door, I stepped aside to give her way in entering the room.

"Here's your room… um… Asuka have you already ate breakfast?" I'm kinda hungry now.

"Not… yet, well… I left Hikari's house early in the morning that's why I forgot to eat breakfast. Why? Have you?" I'm hungry…

"Not either… do you want to eat on a restaurant? Doncha worry… my treat?"

"No… why do we have to? I can cook… but, did you have any food at your ref or something that I can cook?" please… I'm really hungry…

"Heh… none… sorry, I don't know how to cook that's why I always go out to eat…" Oh no… why don't he get a helper or a maid! Maybe he isn't that comfortable when there's someone around here… but, why did he accepted me. Of course it's only for one day and night and 'he' will leave this… hehehe! I'm bad!…

"Okay, we can go to a restaurant but… um… don't have enough money left…" it's so embarrassing… but I really don't have enough money to pay that restaurant and after all he's the one who offered me to eat 'with him' outside.

"it's okay… I said it's my treat. Maybe after that I'll accompany you to where you and Misato will be going. Well, good luck later…" oh! I forgot… it's the first time that I'll perform in a restaurant. I do perform in front of many people that's why I think it'll be not that hard.

"Okay, I you wanted to. By the way… don't you have some things to deal with? Any concerts or recording…"

"Nah-ah…" he said while shaking his head. Why? He's very popular here in Japan, I know he's also an actor. That's why he has to be so busy.

"I already finished my new movie last week and I've done my concert yesterday. I'll have a new concert, maybe next week. Wanna come?" so, after all, he can relax even for only a week.

"Um… maybe." I do heard some of his songs on the radio. I can say that he had a cute voice. I wished that I could have a duet with him. Hehe… now where did that thought came from. I can feel my face heat up a little. Hope he didn't notice. I suddenly looked down to hide my blush. I'm weird. How could that simple thought made me blushed!

"Um.. Asuka? Are you sick?" oh shit! He saw me flushed! Okay… okay… think of an excuse Asuka! A good one for sure…

"Um… I'm kinda exhausted… ehe-he…" I'm a poor liar… really poor… he then put the back of his right hand on my forehead… which made me to blushed even more.

"Well, your not hot… you sure you don't feel good?" Oh God! Just he touching me made me flushed! I'm pathetic. well, I'm not used to people making physical contacts toward me… maybe except for Hikari, mama or Kao--- duh! Just forget about it… now what will I tell him. I'm hungry… yes that's it! 'coz I'm hungry… I know it's kinda petty or lame but… I'm really hungry… hope he'll fall for it.

"I'm… ehe-he… yah know… 'hungry' ha-ha-ha…" must be going nuts! I don't know why am I laughing at all! He now removed his hands from my forehead…

"Oh… is that so… your weird!… well, I'm not flushing when I'm hungry…" I'm not weird!--- maybe I am… hehe!

"Sorry…" okay, now why did I apologize? I just kinda feel that I have to apologize…. I'm a liar… haha!

"it's okay… it's not your fault when you turned red when your hungry… your more-beautiful-when-your-blushing… I hope to see hungry often… haha… let's go…" what is he saying! With that he got out of 'my new room'. I arranged my stuffs and clothes to their proper places

I also changed my clothes, now wearing a black tight tee-shirt that reveals my navel and a denim white mini skirt and a white sketchers rubber shoes with some touch of black on it. I think he will not change his clothes. After that I said goodbye to Tedskiee and soon followed Shinji.

What an excuse… I don't think that someone flushed when he/she is hungry… hehe… maybe thinking about her crush or 'me'? okay… now where is that thought came from? I know we just met yesterday but who know she had a crush on me… ha! Stop dreaming Shinji… she didn't even know you that much and that kind of attitude that you are showing towards her… do yah know she's going to like you? Hmmm… but teasing-her-is-so-much-fun-to-do…

Well, I snapped that thought out of my head… I am sitting at the sofa waiting for my new 'housemate' for only a day to come out of her room. After an almost eternity she came down wearing new clothes. Well, I didn't changed my clothes. I'm wearing a white long-sleeves and a blue over shirt and a kinda big blue denim shorts with a chain that is attaché to my wallet at the right. I stood up and made my way to the front door. She followed then after several minutes we're out of the house. We're now inside of my blue sports car.

I decided to bring her to a Korean restaurant. Hope she'll like it. we're out of the car the we entered the restaurant. We take the table beside the windows… I just kinda liked it… hehe. I then ordered some Korean foods like kimch'i, pulkogi, kalbi, naengmyon, etc… we beagn to eat. I can say that she eat a lot but can still contain her beautiful figure. We didn't talk this time. Gggrr… I can't take it anymore!

"Um… Asuka, don't you think that eating too much will make your stomach bigger? That'll be visible 'coz the tee-shit your wearing is too tight and kinda short…" now, she nearly choked that made me smile a little.

"What! I don't think so… so what? As if anyone would look at me?"

"Of course! Your-beautiful-and-gorgeous-after-all…" what am I saying?… how many times did I told her that she's beautiful?

"Oh really?…I'll take that as a compliment I guess…" she said before she continue to eat. I just stared at her ignoring my food. She slowly looked up to see me staring intently at her with dreamy eyes. I don't know what have gotten in to me but I felt my right hands making it's way to her left cheek.

Okay… now what is he doing?… God! God! What am I going to do? I stopped thinking about something that I would do when I felt his right hand's fingers pinching my cheek.

"Your so cute!" he said loudly while pinching and shaking my face now with both of his hands.

"Will you stop that!" now we caught everyone's attention. He's going nuts… sigh… he let go of my face and began to laugh.

"What was that for! Can you stop laughing! It's not funny at all!" he's not listening! Just laughing… haha… haha… haha… what's so funny! I suddenly threw a small piece of my pulkogi in him and lucky me it made it's way to his mouth… he nearly choked!

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" now I'm the one who's laughing… he do stopped laughing and he hurriedly drink his soju.

"Why did yah do that? You nearly killed me!" I stopped laughing and started to be serious.

"Oh really?… Your laughing like a crazy idiot!"

"But… yah don't have to do that!"

"Your not listening… but, okay, I'm sorry… I didn't meant to-nearly-kill-you…"

"it's okay… are you finished? I can accompany you now…"

"Yes I am…" after that he paid the bill then we headed straight to the company/industry that we both currently working for.

** ---END OF CHAPTER THREE--- **

**A/N:** chappiee three's done… I don't know if I can update soon… please review… I'll be happy if you'll review…nn even FLAMES it's really acceptable… that's all guyz…

Ja ne!

_summersnowflakes and winterbutterfly_


End file.
